Lightning Dust
Description Lightning Dust is a female cyan pegasus pony with a golden mane, that appears twice as a side-antagonist character, first in the episode of the season 3 "Wonderbolts Academy", and in the episode of the season 8 "The Washouts". In her first appearance, she introduces herself as a cadet at the Wonderbolts Academy, and makes friendship and competition to Rainbow Dash, matching with her speed and ability; but she doen't match with her loyalty, proving that by her recklessness and utter disregard for the safety of others eventually lead to her being kicked out of the academy. After this, Lightning decides to form "the Washouts", a professional stunt team comprised of fellow ex-Wonderbolts. She and her team members do away with many of the Wonderbolts' safety regulations and perform far more death-defying stunts. Lightning Dust is shown to be a vigorous and highly competitive flyer who loves to test her limits. She has strong attitude, speed, and love for flying. However, because of her competitive spirit, she's also very reckless and shows little concern for anyone who becomes a victim of her actions. She also appears to have a bigger ego than Rainbow Dash. To further test her limits, she decides to enter the world of mercenaries with a jetpack, to hit them in the air at high speed, demonstrating her skill and strength. Although this ends up killing some mercs... Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :The map gets darkened, nearby sentries are stunned for a few seconds, gravity for RED team massively increases, your aircontrol gets increased 10 times and 2 Lightning Bolts strike random enemies, dealing 100 damage each. Lasts 10 seconds. The Thermal Thruster is your special movement option. :To use it, look in the way you want to go and press your left mouse button, after which you will get launched in the direction you are looking in. :You have 2 charges, 1 charge takes 7.5 seconds to recharge. Unlike normal Pyros, you can re-launch yourself while mid-air. :While using a charge, you take 30% more knockback from damage. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Passive :Your melee deals minicrits (272 damage) while blast-jumping, which can be achieved by simply using your Thermal Thruster, or via explosion knockback. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Lightning Dust's knockback resistance changes from 25% to 30% in her rage form, however because the Thermal Thruster gives the user 30% more knockback vulnerability whilst using a charge, her knockback "resistance" while using a Thermal Thruster charge changes from -7,5% to -9%. If Lightning Dust is in her rage form, uses the Thermal Thruster and is still airborne when the rage ends, she will gain the B.A.S.E. Jumper effect, having a capped descent speed. The player can end the effect by pressing their Jump key like with the B.A.S.E. Jumper. Battle Strategies Battling as Lightning Dust Lightning Dust is unique in that she has a jetpack for her secondary instead of a Super Jump, Teleport or Rope. This makes it a bit challenging to land hits while jumping, as there's a short delay in between switching weapons to hit players. One strategy that can be used with Lightning Dust is her usage of her jetpack to land goombas a bit more reliably than other bosses, due to being able to aim the direction of her jump. However, if you're good at market gardening, she gets more air time than most other bosses which allows for market gardening with her melee. Her rage is most effective in grounding players, such as soldiers, making it harder for them to escape via air. It does damage with 2 lightning bolts as well, but it's random for who it hits so using it to ground players to chase is more effective than using it hoping to kill a specific player. It also allows her better air control while the rage is active, which makes landing her aerial hits easier. Ohe of her strengths is her high mobility via using the jetpack so use it to your advantage by chasing down single targets or high priority targets such as snipers and medics. However, try to strafe when using the jetpack or don't be predictable when using it because knockback can stop your forward movement entirely. Her greatest weakness are engineers because their sentries can prevent her from fully using her mobility due to sentry knockback. Battling against Lightning Dust Lightning Dust is a mobile boss to play against due to her jetpack, but she is not remarkable in any other regards. Her utility and effectiveness is determined by how effective they use the jetpack, so any type of knockback is strong when playing against her. When she rages, stay near a source of healing in case the lightning bolts target you both times. Make sure to always know where she is because she could ambush you from anywhere above due to how fast their jetpack recharges. Lightning Dust's weakness can be capitalized on by sentries or heavy miniguns, and she's most likely going to rage to deal with it, as she gets flung around while jetpacking if she doesn't deal with them. Keep an eye on her health for when she's going to rage and if possible, stand by disabled sentries or the engineers to protect them from her. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Left in the Cold Assault Pokemon Sun & Moon - Rival Gladion Battle Music (HQ) Quotes "Come on! Let's find some more!" - Intro "I wanna push my limits!" - Rage "Kicking all that tail has made me hungry." - Killing Spree "Oh you're fine." - Killing Scout "Yeap, and?" - Backstabbed "Only the best of the best, right?" - Last Man Standing "Ugh!" - Defeat "That... was... awesome!" - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Pyro Category:Pegasi